1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to call processing systems and computer-based products used for voice processing, multi-media messaging (e.g., voice mail, e-mail, fax etc.), electronic document sharing, and the storage of electronic records in secure hardened sites (i.e., sites secured against natural or man-made disasters), all of which form part of a “virtual environment” that provides both voice and data disaster avoidance. More particularly, the present invention is directed to development tools (referred to herein as OBJECTS), methods, and documentation used to market, deploy, create, manipulate and destroy virtual environments.
2. Discussion of the Background
Virtual environments are differentiated from other services that allow multi-media messaging and/or electronic document sharing and storage in that they typically employ a form of CALL PULL-BACK technology as discussed in U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 09/266,724 to accomplish voice call processing in the public switch telephone network (PSTN) and in a packet network. Telephony disaster avoidance is provided at the client's request when performing primary (e.g. answering first), or secondary (e.g., answering a call forwarded or transferred in under a no answer condition), answering, and is coupled with the ability to process calls to locations such as key employees' homes in the event of an emergency. Multi-media messaging and/or document sharing is also used to seamlessly network together a client's staff even when that staff is deployed in multiple remote locations.
Advances in communications (e.g., cellular telephones and the Internet), the increased mobilization of the work force, and the desire of individuals to work securely from “virtual offices” have all fueled the need for integrated communications services. These services often include the voice and data networking of employees and others working outside the traditional office environment. Subscribers may send, receive and manipulate multi-media messaging, share documents, and allow callers to access members of these networks no matter where they are located. The caller need never know that the person they are calling is working from a remote location that may include their home.
It would be advantageous if a customer had the ability to continue functioning after suffering a disaster by hosting applications on equipment located in a hardened site. The routing of callers to the main greeting of the caller's application is handled at the local telephone company central office, (CO) on a busy or no answer condition, or by an edge device located on or near the customer's premise. The caller enters or speaks an extension number or selects from a menu and is transparently connected to an employee of the subscriber. The voiceprint of a known caller can be stored and used for security and access reasons. The caller is given further options if the call encounters a busy or no answer condition. Subscribers may access other subscribers on their network using a telephone or personal computer much like they would in a traditional office. The challenge, then, has been to create the tools, methods and documentation that enable the construction, maintenance and destruction of these networks in a rapid and reliable manner.